User talk:Hat Pop/4
My fourth talk page! Click here to see the old one! CIP party invatation Done I archived it for you! Again, thanks for helping me find Rockhopper...I wouldn't have got him without you. You're the best person on the wiki! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 21:41, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Please vote! Please decide if we should have "Protection templates" by voting here! Thank you! Also, check out the new newspaper, the Penguiniki! --Alxeedo Talk to da Alxeedo!!! ( | ) 03:20, 25 May 2009 (UTC) this is Youngsocks300 Im sockpuppets411's brother. I hope you noticed the front page, it says he's gonna die! Which he is! Check his page please. --[[User:Sockpuppets411|Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 13:13, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Sockpuppets411 here. It is in fact terminal. That means I 'will' die. --[[User:Sockpuppets411|Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 13:17, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Hat Pop sister hi sis how are you? --Gknee19 16:31, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Award File:Respect_award_cp_1_seahorseruler.jpg|You have gained seahorseruler's Respect! Please add it to your awards! Thanks!--[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 01:04, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Perry the Platypus on shoutbox? Lol.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''Талк то ме. Заиста. Као и сада. Ја сам стварно досадно. Чекај, идите на СхоутБокс, то је забавније ствари.]] 05:37, 27 May 2009 (UTC) <=( I have a feeling that, you don't like me anymore...<=(...I don't know why but, when everyone was being mean to me and I was sad on CP, you ran off...it kinda hurt my feelings <=(...Again, I have a feeling that you don't like me anymore <=(...please reply with your answer: Are you or are you not my friend. If it's a no, then I understand, I've become a jerk. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 01:48, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Gsnap... Gsnap is your friend, and, thanks for agreeing with me on that hat. It's just a stupid hat! Nothing special about it! Sorry if I hurt your feelings...It's just that I got mad because everyone was being mean to Gsnap and I, it just, hurt me inside. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 02:15, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello this is Salteroi here i just wanted 2 say hi. I met u on Cp in the dojo remember well cya i have 2 go!! Salteroi 20:36 31 May 2009 Ninja On Doodle Here, I saved this last night. File:Hatpopunfinishedninjadrawing.png|Here you go! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 23:02, 31 May 2009 (UTC) =DDD That photo ROX! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! SUPPORT ME IN THIS! 23:04, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Forum:The Daily Sponge Vs. The Penguinkiki Please vote which news is better! Thanks! --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 01:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Daily Sponge vs. Penguinkiki Check out Forum:The Daily Sponge Vs. The Penguinkiki! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester '''P-P-P-Pokerface-P-P-P-P-Pokerface!' 01:08, 1 June 2009 (UTC) York's Ninja Doodle....FINISHED! I saw York's unfinished Ninja Doodle. I saved York the work and finished it! =D --I am Freezer! Talk 2 The Freezer Get Rid Of Vandals! Party! 01:17, 1 June 2009 (UTC) File:finishedninja.png|It's York's Doodle! Finished by me! PARTY INVITE!!!!!! YOU ARE INVITED TO SALTEROI'S CARD JITSU PARTY!!!! DATE: 13 MAY 2009 SERVER: YETI ( WINTERLAND IF YETI IS FULL) ROOM: DOJO AND THEN NIGHTCLUB AFTER! TIME: 12:30-1:30 PENGUIN STANDARD TIME!!! PLZ REPLY IF YOU CAN COME!!!!! FROM SALTEROI PARTY CANCELLED SORRY MY CARD JITSU PARTY IS NOW CANCELLED! HOPEFULLY ANOTHER PARTY WILL BE HELD SOON!!! SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE!!!!!! Heyo, Hat Pop! Hi, Hat Pop! It's American Che! I was just wondering... what's the template for the "This user's penguin name is }" and "This user's other penguin name is }"? Thanks, American Che aMeRiCaN cHe LoVeS hEr... UsEr PaGe? Or HeR tAlK? "Das Me, Das Auto. Das Confusing!" 21:31, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Party! My party already has date and time, go and check!--''' Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 08:55, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Summer Kick Off Party! READ THEN CLICK THE CARD BELOW Party! You're invited to my party! *When: June 27th, 2009, 9:00 PST *Where: Ice Palace *What To Bring: WEAR SOMETHING CRAZY File:Yorkpartyinvintation.png|YORKAY WANTS YOU TO COME TO HER PARTAY --Yorkayyy! RAWR! 13:34, 3 June 2009 (UTC) our cadence is done! go Here! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] | http://yoshisisland.wikia.com/ | User Page: [[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] 20:21, 4 June 2009 (UTC) CP Wanna get on CP later? Also, I hope it doesn't bother you, but can you set up a party for me? You can choose the date...but not June 13. The party would be my "Late Late Birthday" because nobody came. I hope it doesn't bother you! Please reply! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 20:26, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Party! My party is now!--'Ratonbat TALK 2 ME! 20:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) BJ Award! An award from me! Enjoy!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 18:21, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Buddy List I noticed the pages of other users on the wiki, and I wanna be on one of the pictures. Here is what the CP me looks like. --Iceanator189 13:45, 11 June 2009 (UTC)Iceanator189 YOU ARE INVITED TO CHILDPENGU1'S SUMMER PARTY! ??? is gknee ur sister? --[[User:Pingali Moi|'Pingali Moi']] [[User talk:Pingali Moi| Moi Le Pingouin]] 00:17, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Put this plz! Hi Hat! Well put this on your user page: Thanks! --Childpengu1 Talk to me now!My Youtube! 23:48, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Meet Me Plz Can you meet me amd be my buddy ? I'll be at Frozen, Ski Mountain.Hahaha00000 Dark Blue Party Your invited to my party! User:Gamgee/Gamgee's Dark Blue Party --Gamgee 15:22, 15 June 2009 (UTC) CPW Video Hello, Hat Pop! :I (that is, TCG) am planning on filming an out-of-school video on June 30, because I get out of school June 26! I hope you can join us! :I am currently in the process of interweaving through user talks and sending this message out to everybody! :See more info on my user page, and if you have any questions please visit my talk. :We look forward to seeing you, and wear something that you'd want to be seen on YouTube, because this will be a real video, called "The Summer CPW Party!" American Che AHH! WHAT A STUPID KABOB! 15:33, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Ninja-invite User:Hat pop You have been invited to Patchy99 Ninja Master B-Day party, RSVP by june 19, my real birthday"the party is on the 21st.[[User:Patchy99 ninja master|''''--Patchy99 Ninja Master]]>You cant see this!!''' You can sign up at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Patchy99_ninja_master/Ninja_master_b-day_party!! Yay